Under the Guise
by JackiLeigh
Summary: Part 21 of The Under Series. The Winchester, Neal, Mozzie, and Crowley are all after the same thing. Who will win the prize? A bit of humor with a few twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

UNDER THE GUISE

Crossover: Supernatural and White Collar

"Seriously, Halden?!" Dean said as he and Sam came upon the scene.

Neal's head snapped up at the use of his alias Nick Halden. He and Mozzie had just started looking at the wreckage of the plane.

"You're in our territory again, Halden. This is ours!" Dean said as they postured with Neal and Mozzie, who were also posing as FBI agents.

"Sambora. MacDonald." Neal said using the first two names he knew the Winchesters had used as aliases. "FYI…this belongs to us." He snapped back, catching onto the game Dean and Sam wanted to play.

Neal and Dean would distract the local LEOs as Sam and Mozzie looked for the object or objects that they each needed. They were not, at this point, sure that they were not, in fact, looking for the same object.

"Do you remember Jersey, Man?" Dean retorted. "We are not having a repeat of Jersey."

Neal shot back. "Jersey was NOT our fault. Don't go there!" He paused. "Besides, Jersey's in the past. And, you are out of your jurisdiction!"

"You really don't want to get into a pissing match with me over this, Halden." Dean said. He looked in Sam's direction to see if he had anything.

Sam answered with a barely perceptible nod and Dean nodded back.

Dean looked back at Neal. "You know what, we don't need the hassle. Take it, Man. We got other places we need to be."

Neal looked to see what progress Mozzie was making. He then looked back at Dean. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Sambora. We have work to do!" He said as Mozzie shook his head.

Neal watched for a moment as the Winchesters drove away. He still didn't know what Sam and Dean had needed from the wreckage. And he had not seen Sam pocket anything. But, he felt they must have gotten what they needed for Dean to cut off the verbal sparring the way he had. He still didn't know what the item or items were and it made the knot of fear in his stomach grow. He didn't like being anywhere near the Winchester's line of work. Caffrey wanted, passionately, to still believe that things of nightmares were just that. But, thanks to Sam and Dean, Neal had discovered that there were things that really, really do go bump in the dark. And, those things are as badass and as scary as hell.

Dean had not been able to give Neal any clues during their 'argument.' But, Sam had told Mozzie that they were looking for the cockpit voice recorder.

As it turns out, Sam and Dean, after interviewing survivors, fount out about passengers were behaving erratically. Some survivors had even mentioned hallucinating, thinking that a few of their fellow passengers' eyes had gone from normal to solid black and then back, in seconds. Sam and Dean needed the recorder to see who had caused the crash, maybe the pilot or the co-pilot had been possessed. Maybe a passenger rushed the cockpit. The passengers interviewed were too busy being thrown around to really see what was going on around them. And , the smell of burnt engine parts and jet fuel was doing a great job of masking any possible scent of sulfur.

There had been no engine trouble. The FFA had ruled that out. But, there had to be some reason as to why the plane went down. They put aside mechanical malfunction. That left pilot error or terror attack. The plane did have, as a part of its cargo, priceless gems. The gems, and their human escort, were aboard secretly. No one was supposed to know about the shipment, not even airport security. And no one would have, had a representative of a Scottish noble family not put in an inquiry as to the whereabout of a certain jet scheduled to leave Edinburgh and arrive in New York City at 3:27 p.m. EST, on Tuesday, October 7th.

Further inquires revealed that jewels were on board the flight. It was also found that the representative did not survive the crash. The jewels had not been found. The family member who had made the inquiry told the airport officials that the jewels had been on loan to the U.S. They were supposed to be in the U.S. for a month-long exhibition. The family shared its family history, the folklore, and the superstition surrounding the jewels. It was long, impressive, and downright scary. Plus, it made the exhibition interesting and entertaining.

Neal and Mozzie had been shaken by the Winchester's arrival. As much as Moz reveled in weird, he hated scary weird. And Sam and Dean Winchester reeked of scary weird. The little bald man wanted no part of that.

"Look Neal, I like Sam and Dean." Mozzie explained as he sipped his wince and enjoyed the view from Neal's apartment. "But, it's just…."

Neal nodded. He had introduced the hunters to Mozzie a little over a year ago. The conman had revealed only a little of what Sam and Dean did for a living. He had just said that they travelled the country helping people. Neal knew something had to be horribly wrong for the Winchesters to be involved.

Neal nodded absently as Mozzie continued. He was so lost in thoughts of what the Winchesters could possibly want from the plane's wreckage.

"Yeah, I know, Moz…." Neal admitted. "The stuff that they deal with. It…."

"I get that they're into some weird stuff, Neal. But, what are they doing at the wreckage?"

Neal shook his head. But, then he remembered. Sometimes he'd research the pieces he wanted to steal. Just in the hopes of finding a tidbit of info that would make them be even more valuable. But, when he researched these items, he didn't' know a great deal about the family. He found a lot out. There was a lot of bad stuff, and he had discounted it. That was, until the Winchesters showed up.

Nel quickly made his decision. "We need to leave this one alone, Moz." He said as he finished his wine and poured himself another glass.

Neal and Mozzie didn't need that trouble. And they definitely didn't want any bad luck to be visited on June or the Burkes.

"Why, Neal?" The little bald man asked, jumping up from his chair. "One item is worth a couple million. The whole set…? Neal, the whole set…!"

"I know what you're saying. I know what we're passing up here. But…" Neal paused. "But, we don't need what comes with it."

"What comes with it? What does that mean, Neal?" Mozzie asked, puzzled. "We don't need money? That's not true, and you know it. We can always use money."

"The Winchesters deal with things that…." The conman paused. "Besides, do you really think we could sell that stuff, even a piece of that?" Neal implored. "The Scotts have pictures, Mozzie, probably many pictures, of each and every jewel."

"Fences, the good ones, like the ones we know will take any and everything. Not matter how sizzling hot it is, Neal. You know that."

Neal shook his head. "We didn't find anything anyway, Mozzie. And, we were there a couple hours after the Winchesters left. I take that as a sign that we were not supposed to have that stuff."

Mozzie shook his head. "That doesn't…."

"What, the world's biggest conspiracy theorist doesn't believe in curses?" The conman asked.

"Curses! What do you…?"

"Secretive actions carried out by one party in response to another's actions, without evidence or proof." The young conman paused. " Well, curses have more to do with the response to another's actions. But still, it fits."

Meanwhile, Across Town:

Sam and Dean checked into a motel room. They chose a room around the back of the establishment. They had decided not to stay at Neal's this time. They knew that they would be in and out and wouldn't really have a lot of time to visit. They didn't want to treat June's house like a hotel room. They loved visiting with June. But, they stayed there when they actually had the time. So, Dean parked the Impala around the back of the establishment. They hurried into their room. Sam had managed to find a couple of small black boxes. None of them looked like they would be a part of the plane. And since they were black, the young Winchester hadn't been able to tell which one was 'the' black box. Actually, he didn't know if he even had the black box. He had heard that they were just called black boxes. This meant that they were not necessarily painted black. They were called that because of the important information theses boxes contained, like the evidence of how and/or why a plane had crashed.

"Like I was telling you in the car, Dean." Sam said as he unburdened himself. He put his bag and the boxes they had taken on his bed. He tossed Dean's bag onto the other bed and then he sat down and started to look at the things they had taken. "I'm not even sure any of these are 'the' black box. He got up off the bed and went into the bathroom and got a couple towels. He then spread one out on the bed and used the other one to clean the boxes off. Most of the soot came off, revealing only one box that was actually painted black.

Dean, meanwhile, had grabbed Sam's laptop. He needed to clear off his last Internet activities before Sam used it again. He didn't want to hear it from Sam about his questionable web activity.

"Sam!"

"Dean, I really don't need to see the latest Asian Beauty."

Dean shot him a look. "That's not. Come here a minute."

Sam sighed and relented. "What is it?" Coming over and standing behind Dean so that he can see the screen.

Dean pointed to a picture of himself, Sam, Neal and Mozzie at the wreckage. Thankfully the picture was taken from a distance and the quality was poor. There was no way anyone would be recognized by the photo.

"Wow! Well, at least we won't be recognized." Sam stated.

Dean nodded. "Read the article."

Sam read about the jewels and the fact that the black box had not been found. The article said that they feared it was lost at sea."

"That takes the pressure off us." Dean said. "We'll have time to see what is on this thing."

"But, it doesn't tell us why the demons were on board. Why this plane? The obvious answer is the jewels. But, why…." Sam asked, thinking out loud.

"Demons don't need money, jewels…." Dean shrugged. "Maybe Crowley is a history buff. I mean they do have their very own nasty history. If even half of what this article says is true, these things carry around some bad juju."

"I think you have something that belongs to me." Crowley said appearing before them.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. He had not been too alarmed by Crowley's appearance, unfortunately, the king of hell did this type stuff all the time.

"The family jewels, as it were." Crowley stated.

"We don't know what we have yet, Crowley." Sam admitted.

"That's okay. You don't need to know. I know." The King of Hell stated.

Dean started to stand and move toward the boxes on the bed.

Crowley extended his arm and sent the brothers flying across the room. He then went over to the bed and took all but the but the box that was painted black.

"The jewels are mine. Those Scotts took them away from me, my family ,years ago. Glad to see my father's curse is still alive and well." Crowley stated.

"The curse took down the plane?" Sam asked as he struggled against Crowley's power.

"No, the demons who I sent to get the jewels took down the plane. The curse turned, who possessed the jewels and was not in the family bloodline, insane."

Dean was struggling, too. "You killed all those people for some jewels?"

"I asked my demons to accomplish a goal. Their methods don't concern me." Crowley replied.

"You're an ass!" Dean growled.

Crowley chuckled. "Tell me something I don't know."

"So, Crowley, your mom is a witch, and she's tried to kill you…many times. And you grew up to be the King of Hell." Sam summarized.

"Dude, I think the curse backfired." Dean added.

Crowley seemed to be considering what they said. "Boys, Boys, Boys…I have to run. Thanks for doing the heavy labor." He then vanished from the room.

"Damnet! Crowley!" Dean yelled after him as he picked himself up off the floor. "Douche bag!" He skulked over to the bed and picked up the box that Crowley left.

"What the hell is this, then?" Dean asked as he tossed it back onto the bed.

Sam went over to the bed. He sat down and picked up the box. "The actual black box?" He said as he inspected the box's exterior.

"Do we really want to know what the last few minutes of these people's lives was like?" Dean asked grimacing.

Sam found a USB port on the side. He rummaged through his computer bag and found a cord. Then he plugged the box into his laptop.

"It's an audio file?" Dean asked. He hadn't wanted to see what was happening to these people. But, he had thought that, over the years, the cockpit recorder world would have advanced itself a bit more.

The brothers listened closely. Had they not known that demons had been on the plane. The recording would not have been very remarkable. They heard a couple of growls, and things that sounded like deep demonic voices. But the sounds could also possibly be explained by the hollow kind of sound large pieces of metal make when they become horrible, twisted wreckage.

Sam shook his head. "We have to warn Neal and Mozzie to leave this alone."

Dean nodded. "I don't think Neal will be a problem. What we do scares him. But, the little bald man, yeah, he might."

"Crowley took the treasure, the jewels, how…?" Sam asked.

"Mozzie will think that we fenced them ourselves. He may believe we didn't get them all." Dean said, thinking out loud.

"It's not like Neal can contact us and find out what we found. And we can't contact him, not on his phones anyway.

"We can go to the FBI." Sam stated.

Dean looked at his brother for just a second. He was not sure he had heard the younger Winchester correctly.

"We do like we usually do and go to Junes." Dean said, wondering why Sam was making this so hard when that was their easy solution.

"Before I tossed that last burner phone, I called June, remember?" Sam reminded him.

"No." Dean said, shaking his head.

Sam looked at him for a second, then nodded. He was going to tell Dean about the conversation he had had with June.. But, then they had been surprised to see Neal and Mozzie.

"Well, I asked her if Neal was home, it was the middle of the day. She told me not to come to the mansion. She said every evening, for the past week, when she had gone out to walk the dog the FBI van had been parked down the street. She said she didn't know what Neal and Mozzie were up to. She told me it might be best we don't stay at the manse this trip.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, we don't need Peter looking over our shoulders, too." He sighed. "Time for you to do some more research.

"Me? You know your way around a computer keyboard." Sam replied.

"You don't like me using your computer."

"No, Dean, what I don't like is you downloading porn and slowing down my Internet speed." Sam corrected him.

"Busty Asian Beauties are a sight to behold, Sammy." Dean said as he eyes glazed over.

Sam glared at his brother and shook his head. "Whatever…Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Sam looked at his brother before heading to the bathroom. "Research…NOT porn! I'm going to take a shower." He shook his head and he headed off to the bathroom. He knew his brother well enough to know that he would probably put his love of Asian porn over and above any research.

Sam could hear the music through the closed bathroom door. "Dean! You better delete that shit before I get out of here!"

Dean grinned and he cleared the history and fragmented Sam's laptop. He had found the mother-load by the time Sam emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed.

Dean looked up. "Sammy! Turns out that that shit was believed to be heavily cursed by the family. They were so afraid of it, none of them would even touch it. It was kept in a part of the castle the family didn't use, locked in a vault. They even added the precaution of locking it in warded glass cases. It seems that their mire close proximity to the jewels spelled bad luck. When the jewels traveled. They were always accompanied by a trusted family friend. Family members did check to make sure everything was accounted for whenever the jewels came back to the castle. But, it was only by looked through the locked, warded glass case.

"If they belonged to Crowley…the McCloud family than how did this family get them?"

The Hennessey family won them in a poker game." Dean replied.

Sam opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, too shocked to speak.

Dean continued, very amused by the information he had found. "It appears Angus McCloud was a bit of a braggart, a drunk, and a gambler.

Sam chuckled. "Crowley never mentioned that."

Dean shook his head. "Nope. Apparently Rowena was furious when she found out. She disowned him and kicked him."

"Kicked him out? How old was he?" Sam asked, something about that just sounded odd to him.

Dean looked at the screen. "Subtracting the dates, probably around 25."

Sam and Dean looked at one another for a moment. "Mama's Boy!" They said, simultaneously.

The Winchesters got the impression they were not alone. They turned to greet their visitor.

"I was not a Mama's boy!" The King of Hell retorted. "It was just difficult for a person of my…advanced age to find employment, when I had no…discernible skills."

The brothers looked at one another, again.

Dean laughed. "So, you were a lazy-ass Mam's boy."

Crowley glared at the elder Winchester, for a moment, before he spoke. "Rowena was a truly horrible mother. But, she was an excellent cook." He paused and ducked his head. "And…until that day, she had never told me I had to leave."

Sam sighed. "YOU are a mama's boy, Crowley."

Dean was laughing again. "So, let me get this straight…you got stupid drunk one day and gambled away the family jewels?"

"It's more…it's not quite that simple."

"Sounds pretty simple to me." Sam stated.

"Pretty freakin' simple to me, too." Dean replied.

Crowley's temper flared. "What the bloody hell do you know?" Then he was gone.

TBC

E**ND NOTES: I am not sure the origin of the name Hennessey. But, it seemed to work well and fit the story. Plus, I like the name. Also, FYI: a braggart is just a person who likes to brag. I just thought that the term fit the era when Crowley would have been young. Thanks, as always for the alerts, reviews, comments and kudos. And, to my grammar police…thanks, in advance, for your help. Hope you enjoyed this little tasty tidbit. More to come! JL**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A**N: I love this being a series. I can explore the 'first meeting' scenes as often as I want, using different angles. So, for the sake of this story, the Winchesters are on the FBI Top Ten, and every agent, and his grandmother, is after them. Diana and Jones have not met the brothers yet. They had no idea that Peter and Neal have and that have. And that Peter has known them for quite a while.**

"You pissed Crowley off pretty good." Sam told his brother.

Dean looked at him. "Me? You were the one who called him a mama's boy. Twice, might I add."

"You may not!" Sam snapped.

Dean chuckled. Then he remembered Neal. "We have got to get in touch with Caffrey."

"How Dean? We can't call. We can't visit."

Dean looked at his brother and smiled.

"Whatever you're…just don't! I hate that smile."

"It's not bad, I promise." Dean replied.

"Yeah. Last time you said that I had to climb out of a hotel window wearing just a towel. I was soaking wet." He huffed. "We stood there, arguing because you didn't want me to mess up Baby's seats! All the while, the police sirens are getting closer and closer."

"What can I say, we live exciting lives, Sammy."

"Baby's seats dried off, didn't they?" Sammy snapped.

"It's not good for the leather."

"Imitation leather." Sam muttered.

"How DARE you?" Dean retorted, taking offense. "Prize bulls gave up their lives to that we could have those seats. How dare you!"

Sam shook his head. "I'm standing there, soaking wet, freezing, in 40-degree weather. And you are worried about seats in a car." He paused. "Nothing about that seems, even the least little bit, WRONG to you?"

Dean smiled at the memory. "Dude, you can haul ass in a towel! I thought, for sure, that that thing was going to come off as you came running to the car." He as not laughing, full out.

"It's not funny."

Dean shook his head. "You kidding, that shit should have been on American's Funniest Home Videos."

Sam cleared his throat. "Back to the issue at hand. Do I even want to know that your plan is?"

"We're throwing our sister, Molly, a surprise birthday party." Dean replied.

Sam shook his head. "We cannot involve Elizabeth in this, Dean!"

"She's our only choice right now." Dean explained. "She knows we don't' have a sister. That should let her know how urgent it is that she get our message to Neal."

"So, we are going to go into Elizabeth Burke's shop and order a fake birthday cake and fake candles for a sister who doesn't exist. Then we are going to give El an urgent message to give to Neal?"

"Yep."

"Why don't I feel good about this?"

Dean sighed. "Because we are the Winchesters, and bad luck and bad karma stick to us, like glue."

"Gee, thanks Dean!" Sam snarked, letting his sarcasm flow.

"I calls 'em likes I sees 'em" Dean said as he stood up and put on his jacket.

Sam grabbed his coat and followed his brother out of the door.

"I wonder how Neal knew about the jewels? Sam asked as he and Dean walked the three blocks to El's shop from the hotel.

"The article I read said that nobody knew that the jewels were supposed to be on board. But, you know how people are. Nobody could have kept their mouths shut after finding out a juicy little tidbit like that."

Sam nodded.

"I wonder how long they stayed after we left. They had to know that we found what we were looking for."

Dean nodded this time. "Yeah, I'm sure that Neal caught that look and nod that you gave me."

"How are we going to find out?" Sam asked. "We can't have El relying that type of information…telling her anything is involving her too much."

Dean agreed. He racked his brain to try to come up with something. Then it hit him. "Wrigley's Field."

Sam looked his brother. Neal has not interest, whatsoever, in baseball."

"I know. But there is a baseball museum. Museums mean…."

"…valuable items!" Sam replied. But again…Neal has no interest in baseball. A regular museum…."

Dean shook his head. "Regular museums have more and better security systems and cameras. That does not work in our favor."

"Dean, you can bet that ANY museum that has Babe Ruth's baseball bat on display has one hell of an amped-up security system."

Dean nodded. "Okay, yeah, you're right. I just…I don't have anything else."

Sam thought for a second. "How about a park?'

"Dude, Central Park is ginormous!"

"There are smaller parks in the city, Dean. Lots of them."

"So, what are we going to do? Stake out a park until we find the perfect one? Seriously? Then we pick a statue and hide a message in a crevice. How are we…how is he going to find it?"

"You got another one of your bright ideas, already?"

Sam paused, and Dean scowled.

"No? Then this is what we do."

Dean turned off onto another side street.

Sam yelled. "Where are you going?"

"We have to find the park first, before we can tell El to tell Neal." He paused. "Let's go!"

Sam nodded. He was as clueless about the smaller parks that existed in New York as his brother was. He just knew that they did exist.

After an hour of walking the streets they found a small, out of the way, park that looked like it was rarely visited. It had few statues, which narrowed their hiding places. But, that increase the likelihood that Neal would find whatever they hid. And, just to make sure it was perfect, Sam googled the name to make sure that it was in Neal's radius.

Sam decided to let Dean do all the talking when they go the shop. El's employees just stared at the Winchesters when they walked in.

"Hello." Dean said, flashing his winning smile. "Is Eliz…Mrs. Burke in today?"

Kaley pointed to the back of the store, when El's office was located. She was afraid to open her mouth, fearing she would stutter or say something stupid. The other two women at the counter, Jasmine and Erin, just nodded as the two men headed back to the office. They looked at one another and mouthed 'Wow' as the men walked away.

El had gotten up from her desk and was headed out of the office when she saw the brothers approaching.

"Sam! Dean! To what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked, giving each of them a hug.

The brothers' presence in her shop made her a bit nervous. Not because of their reputations. But, they usually would not come to her office, they would not risk 'being seen' like that. Something had to be going on for them to come in like this.

Dean spoke up before she could ask any questions. "We are putting together a surprise party for our sister, Molly." He explained. "You know what a big milestone the big 2,5 can be."

Sam watched El's face to gauge her reaction. He was also hearing this, particular, tale for the first time.

El tried to make the transaction seem as normal as possible. Even though she knew that the Winchesters didn't have a sister. Her employees were watching.

El nodded. "Wow, that's really nice. I'm sure Molly will appreciate it." El led the brothers back over to where the 3 ladies were standing, still ogling them. They quickly shifted their glances and their conversation as they saw El and the boys heading towards them.

"Kaley. Jasmine. Erin. This is Sam and Dean." El said, by way of introduction. "They are planning a surprise party for their sister, Molly."

"How nice." Jasmine said, speaking up. She reached for a book of some of their sample cakes and opened it up to a random page. "Here are pictures of some of the cakes we have made in the past. We do more than birthday cakes, though they are our best sellers. And, we have a lady who sculpts masterpieces out of cake."

Sam suddenly realized Dean was not there. He had wandered off and was talking to El, leaving him to order the fake cake and make the fake arrangements.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean called to him. "Take care of the details, would ya? You know what Molly wants as well as I do."

Sam nodded. But he hated it when Dean left it to him to so things like this. He didn't even eat cake that much. As a matter of fact, he didn't' really care for cake. Dean was the cake connoisseur in the family. Dean should have been the one doing the ordering.

Sam shot his brother a look before he turned back to the ladies behind he counter to continue with his order.

Dean moved El out of earshot of her employees.

"What's going on?" El asked.

"I need you to give Neal a message." Dean said, a serious look on his face.

"What…?"

Dean shook his head. "It's better that you don't know."

El nodded. But, she couldn't deny, she was a bit scared for all of them right then.

"Just let him know that we parked 4 blocks down from Hudson Street on Monet Drive, behind the old stone building."

El just looked at the elder Winchester for a second. She knew of no Hudson Street or Monet Drive in the entire city. It made no sense.

"I know how it sounds. But, Neal will figure it out. Like I said, the less you know the better. And, please don't…Peter shouldn't know that we are in town, this trip. It would just…it would complicate things for Neal. And we don't want that."

El nodded. She appreciated the concern for Neal.

Dean continued. "He's doing good things with Peter. He may not act like he appreciates the opportunity. But, trust me, he appreciates it more than you will ever know."

Sam grinned when he finished his selections for the cake and icing. And he just knew that Dean would appreciate his choices for the color scheme, also. That would teach him.

Sam and Dean said goodbye to El and the other ladies as they exited the store. El's employees all stared at El, in surprise and awe. They bombarded her with questions after the Winchesters left.

Dean looked at his brother and made a face. "Really, Dude? Carrot cake? Carrot…cake! Those two words don't even sound good together."

"With cream cheese icing?" Sam added.

"Carrots do not belong in cakes, Sammy!" Dean replied, using his rant voice and gestures.

Sam grinned, but didn't speak.

"Carrots are for bunny rabbits and health nuts." Dean said, shooting his brother a sideways glance.

"Carrot cake is good."

"It's blasphemous!" Dean retorted.

Sam stopped in the street and looked at his brother. "I'm going to hell for eating carrot cake?"

Dean nodded.

"You're gonna be right there with me with your Asian Beauties."

"Hey, you leave my girls alone!"

"Your girls are barely human. They are 50% plastic, silicon, and poison."

"Some people make hard choices to further their careers."

Sam shook his head as he started to walk again. "Whatever gets you through the night, Dean."

"When did you stop liking girls?" Dean called to him as he jogged to catch up.

Sam stopped, again, and turned to face Dean. "The girls I like are real. Not on the pages of a magazine or on a computer screen."

"What is this?" Dean asked. "We don't fight like this. I mean, except for the carrot cake thing. That's just wrong. But, we don't…."

"Neither one of us wants to think about what could happen to Neal or Mozzie if Crowley…." Sam shook his head, as if to clear away the thought.

"We are going to have to risk going to June's." Dean stated.

Sam sighed. "I was afraid that you would say that."

TBC

E**ND NOTES: The streets I named are 100% made up. There is no connection to anything that might actually exist. Though, after doing a little research, I discovered that there was a Henry Hudson, who was an explorer. He disappeared in 1611. He explored the area in and around NYC and the area has several landmarks named after him. And I really do like carrot cake. But, I could see Dean making this argument, given his eating habits. Plus, I thought it would be absolutely hilarious. I recall the episode where Peter and Neal discussed Babe Ruth's bat. But, I do not remember which stadium contins the museum they visited. Hope you enjoyed. JL**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"And how are we going to convince the little bald man NOT to pursue this?" Sam asked after he and Dean exited El's shop.

It's over Sam, Crowley has everything." Dean replied.

"How do we know that?" Sam said. "I got what I saw. We didn't stay long enough to do a thorough search, something may still be there. What is to stop Crowley and his co-horts from going and searching for themselves?"

Dean really had not thought of that. He mentally kicked himself or being so stupid. "If they go back…and Crowley and his minions are there…."

"All Hell is going to break loose. Quite literally!" Sam said as he picked up the pace.

Soon the Winchesters were running up the street, dodging pedestrians, on their way to June's.

#####

"Not sur what to make of this, Peter." Jones said as he stuck his head into his bosses office. "But, the Winchesters have been seen, to quote an informant, 'hauling ass' through midtown Manhattan."

Peter didn't know that to think of it either. Neal had not mentioned the brothers being in town. But, Peter knew that Neal was up to something. And now, if the Winchesters were involved…well, things could get really ugly really quick. And nobody needed that.

Peter stood and grabbed his jacket. "Thanks, Jones. Oh, and here is no van duty until further notice."

Jones nodded, but he didn't understand. And Peter was under no obligation to explain his orders. But, the timing with Neal and the Winchesters was really curious. He had through that Peter would increase in survalliance on Caffrey, to lessen it would be odd. But, to stop it completely. Something was going on, and he didn't like it.

Jones headed back to his desk. He felt Diana's eyes on him.

"What did he say?" Diana asked after she watch Peter walk out the door. She had stood and started to grab her jacket, but he had waved her off. "What's going on? I don't like this."

"They're headed to see Neal." Jones muttered.

Diana turned from the door and just looked at him for a moment.

They? Diana shook her head. Who was they? Peter was going to Neal's, most likely. But, who was this they?

Diana shook her head. "What? What did you say?"

The agent shook his head. "Peter has called off the van surveillance on Caffrey, until further notice."

Diana shook her head again. "Peter doesn't do that! That's been an active deal…for weeks. He wouldn't just stop." She paced as she talked. "Not without good reason!"

"Would the Winchesters count?"

"What?"

Jones repeated the informant's information, word for word.

Peter almost ran to his car. He didn't like the Winchesters being in the city. Their line of work terrified him. He has to see what they needed or wanted and get them on their way, asap. He didn't need Jones or Diana getting involved. It was bad enough his career was on the line, just know that the Winchesters were in town and not reporting it to the Marshalls or arresting them himself. He didn't want to drag Jones or Diana down with him.

Diana went back to her desk and slipped on her jacket.

"What…?"

"He can't handle the Winchesters alone." Diana replied as she headed for the door.

"Hang on." Jones said as he grabbed his jacket and hurried after her. "You shouldn't have to stand in the unemployment line, alone."

Diana and Jones arrived at June's 20 minutes after Peter and nearly 45 minutes after Sam and Dean.

The agent stood outside Neal's door for a moment or two, waiting for the right time to make their move. They listened, and looked at one another. Something was wrong. There was no yelling, no loud voices, at all. It sounded as if there was normal conversation coming from inside. They had even heard…laughter. What the…?

The agents counted to three and then rushed in. The scene inside perplexed them even more. Peter and the Winchesters all had beers in their hands. Neal had a glass of wine.

Diana and Jones didn't lower their weapons for a moment. Then they realized the Peter was in their line of fire and put their weapons away.

Neal, Peter, and the Winchesters were completely taken by surprise.

"I left you at the office." Peter said, reminding and chastising his agents.

"You need us to help you deal with these two." Diana retorted, indicating Sam and Dean. "Why aren't' they in handcuffs? What is going on?" She reached for her weapon.

Peter stepped forward. "There is a bigger issue here. Sam and Dean were…."

Sam and Dean? Since when are federal agents chummy with the FBI's Most Wanted?" Jones asked.

"I think that that is our cue, Sammy." Deans aid as he started to back away from the group, towards the back staircase.

Sam was soon backing away, slowly, also.

Both Diana and Jones were speechless when Peter made no move to stop them. They stepped forward again, reaching for their weapons.

Peter held up his hand. He then turned to the Winchesters. "Don't go anywhere."

The brothers stopped. They had no idea what was going to happen next. But, they were fairly certain that if they moved again, these two agents would have no problems with shooting them.

"I know what you're thinking." Peter started.

"Why are you defending killers, Peter?" Diana demanded. She was feeling very uncomfortable just being in the room with them. Putting her hand on her weapons calmed her nerves, somewhat.

Jones was apparently having the same-type feelings, as he hand hovered over his weapon also.

Sam and Dean stood, stock still. They were unsure of what to do and they hoped that Peter would not turn on them.

Peter shook his head. "The Winchesters are not cold-blooded killers."

"But, they are killers." Jones stated, not taking his eyes off the men.

"We kill monsters." Dean stated.

Jones and Diana stared at Dean like he was stark-raving made. Both agents had their hands on their guns at this point.

"Diana! Jones!" Peter held his hand out, again. "Listen…it's true. I can't explain it. I don't want to explain it. But, it's true."

"Werewolves, banshees, mothmen, vampires, witches, your garden-variety spook, and, of course, your occasional demon." Dean rattled off.

"They are all real." Sam added. "And we hunt them."

"That makes you both certifiable!" Jones snapped back.

Diana was considering what Dean said. "Banshees. Really?"

They all looked at Diana, in complete surprise.

"My materal grandmother was Creole, through and through." Diana explained. "Talked a lot about banshees. I just thought she had been drinking too many of those potions she was always concocting."

Sam shook his head. "Completely real. Centuries old. And, usually, bitchy as hell!"

Diana could not help but grin at Sammy's statement.

"What?" Peter asked. He, and the rest of the room, had no idea how to take Diana's reaction.

"That is pretty much how my grandma described them to me."

"But, that aside, people die." Jones replied. "You have not denied that."

"The people get stuck in the middle." Dean explained. "The…entities, beings, ghosts, whatever take over and will not let the person be. To rid the world of the monster, we sometimes…."

Jones shook his head. He looked at Peter. "You believe this crap?!"

Peter nodded.

"Peter!" Jones was astounded.

"I accidently bought a…spooked stone and gave it to El."

"Spooked?" Jones repeated, not understanding.

"It traveled from El's bedside table to the living room…overnight. Peter stated.

"Satch. He could have…." Jones offered.

Peter shook his head. "Satchemo hated the necklace. He wouldn't go near it. He barked, and even growled at it."

"We despookified it for them." Dean added.

Sam and Neal started to chuckle.

Dean looked at them both. "It's a word…. Shut up!" He said, annoyed, which only made them laugh harder.

"Whatever, Dean." Neal replied.

Sam gave his brother a sideways glacne before he started to explain. "We exorcised a low-level demon. The piece had some bad energy."

Jones was shaking his head again. It was official. These two belonged in a freakin' looney bin. And, he now he was even wondering about Peter and Diana.

Diana shivered, involuntarily, at the mere mention of the word demon. Those scared her. She had seen things when she had stayed with her grandmother over her summer vacations, as a child. She had seen people whose eyes went completely black. Then back to normal, in a matter of seconds. And, for some reason, the black eyes scared her more.

"Demons?" Diana asked, a little afraid of what they would tell her.

The Winchesters looked at her for a moment.

Dean could tell that there was a story here. "Your grandmother dealt with demons?"

Diana nodded. "She mentioned one, by name. I blocked the name out. She told me to know his name is to how power over him. I didn't quite believe that, so I tried to forget it." She paused. "I never saw him. But, she described him to me. He was a short balding pudgy man with a Scottish/English accent. She couldn't really tell which. She just…I didn't believe her." She shook her head. "I mean, demons have horns and red eyes, maybe a pitchfork. They don't look like chubby short, balding, middle, aged, English dudes."

Sam and Dean looked at one another. "Crowley!"

"That was it! That was the name!" Diana recalled.

The atmosphere changed in that moment as the brothers stared at Diana. They then turned their attention to Neal.

"What did you find?" Dean ask his request turning urgent.

Neal didn't answer.

"Neal!" The elder brother said, with a little more force. "What did you find?"

The agents had no idea what the Winchesters were talking about. But, Peter thought that it has some connection to the gut feeling he had been having for the past week.

"You didn't leave when we did, Neal." Sam said. "If you…if you have something…we need it!"

"The street value is…." Neal started.

"Crowley and his demons crashed that plane, Neal." Dean stated. "They don't give a damn about street value!"

"What are you…?" Peter asked, very concerned.

The plane that crashed last week, in Hudson Bay…it was taken down." Sam replied.

"How do you know that? The FAA never found the cockpit recorder." Peter said.

Sam reached into his pocket and brought out a device about the size of a small smart phone. "It's pretty unremarkable. Unless you know what to listen for."

Jones looked at Sam. "What does that mean?"

Peter took the device. "Is this what I think it is?"

Sam nodded.

"That means, agents, that the screams recorded on that device are the sounds of innocent people being slaughtered by demons." Dean replied.

Jones stared at Dean for a moment. He didn't' know what to say.

"Oh." Peter had forgotten his manners. "Agent Jones and Agent Barragan."

Both Sam and Dean nodded.

"I guess our reputation proceeds us." Dean quipped.

"You could say that." Diana replied.

Diana didn't get a dangerous vibe from these two. She didn't feel like they were the cold-blooded killer that they had been portrayed to be. She though, given different circumstances, she could actually like these two.

"So, what my grandma said…about all that stuff…." Diana stated as she came to a scary realization. "She wasn't crazy, was she?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Something grabbed Dean's attention as the atmosphere in the room changed. "That is all we have, Crowley!" Dean stated.

A little bald man was suddenly in the room again. "Dean, you know what happens when you lie to me." Crowley said, then glanced at Neal.

The brothers seemed undisturbed by the sudden appearance.

"This is Crowley?" Diana asked, drawing attention to herself.

Crowley turned to face her. "Have we met?"

Diana shook her head. "You…you knew my grandmother. She spoke of you, often."

Both brothers shook their heads at Diana, trying to get her to shut up. Things didn't go well when people engaged Crowley.

"Hmm." Crowley said. "I wil get back to you later. There is more than 2 rings missing, Boys."

"Everything was lost in the fire your demons caused." Sam snapped.

"I'll get to you later, Moose." Crowley replied. "Your pretty blue-eyed friend has my attention at the moment."

That got both Sam and Dean moving.

"He's not involved in this." Dean said as he and Sam planted themselves in front of Neal.

The agents didn't know wat to make of this display. They all saw the weapons that Sam and Dean carried, as the brothers moved across the room go get between Neal and Crowley. And, it made them very uncomfortable. But, as much as that bothered them, something told them Crowley was the true threat here.

"Tell the agents they needn't draw their weapons." Crowley said to the Winchesters. The King of Hell have not even looked in their direction, it was like he could read their minds. "They may leave." He continued. "My business is with your friend."

"Neal!" Sam looked at Caffrey. "Is that everything?"

Neal looked at the floor.

"Mozzie may have…."

"Damnet, Neal!" Dean exploded. "Don't even finish that sentence!" The elder Winchester started to pace. "When?...Where is he meeting his fence?"

Neal shook his head. He honestly did not know, plausible deniability and all. Mozzie was just going to make the deal and deposit his half of the money into one of the conman's foreign accounts.

Crowley disappeared before anybody had a chance to say another word.

"He's gone." Dean replied, glaring at Neal. "You know what that means?"

Neal didn't speak.

"That means, Neal, that your friends has a huge red bull's eye on his back." Sam explained.

"He doesn't know what Mozzie looks like. He's never seen Mozzie." Neal stated.

"He has his ways, Neal. And they are very…unpleasant." The elder Winchester said.

"But, he…." Neal stated.

Crowley is THE King of Hell, Neal." Sam snapped as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Lucifer was overthrown, locked in a cage, and Crowley took over."

Peter, Jones, and Diana just stared at the brothers. This was…they didn't even have the words to describe what this was.

Neal opened his mouth, a few times, but nothing came out.

Dean sighed. "I will never get used to that look."

"It sounds crazy. Trust us, we know. But, Crowley didn't come in by any door. He didn't leave by any door. Ask June when you leave. She won't have any idea what you're talking about." Sam stated.

When the agents thought about it, they realized that it was true.

"How do we deal with Crowley?" Neal asked.

"YOU don't deal with Crowley!" Dean said forcefully, looking at both Neal and Peter.

Sam nodded. He shared Dean's fear and wanted to protect his friends. "Just give him what he wants."

"We're federal agents?" Jones started. "We don't' just…."

"It won't end with you." Dean warned. "He'll come after your family, your friends. He will kill your dog." He said, just to make a point to Peter. "Think about it…he took down an airplane! He killed 87 people to get his hands on some rocks!"

Peter just stared at the brothers for a moment, considering his options.

Dean sighed. "We hadn't even…. This was not supposed to happen this way. We just left El's shop. We gave her a message to give to Neal. Then…then we realized…."

Jones and Diana were shocked. How did El fit into all this? How did the Winchesters know Peter's wife?

Neal looked at them for a moment. "I got your message. Then you showed up, and…it didn't make sense."

"We were trying to get you to Hudson Park. It's about a mile from here. Close enough so that you could come and see us. And far enough away, in case a certain agent heard that we were in town and wanted to come and investigate."

"You need to get whatever it is back from the little bald dude, Neal! Like…right now! Crowley can track a scent." Sam insisted.

Diana shook her head. "How?"

"Hell hounds!" Sam replied.

The female agent literally took a step back. "Those are real, too?"

They all looked at Diana on that one.

"I may have seen a dog-type creature with red eyes, once, when I was staying with my grandmother." Diana admitted.

"What exactly was your grandmother into?" Dean asked.

"Voodoo, Hoodoo, Wicca, Witchcraft…she dabbled, pretty heavily, in it all."

"That is a seriously volatile concoction." Sam replied.

"She was careful with it. At least when I was around." Diana stated.

The brothers knew that there was more to it. They waited for her to continue.

"She died the summer I graduated high school. I was actually going to spend some time with her before I headed off to college. I never got to. She passed away. It was a closed-casket funeral, picture of her with all the family, all around." The agent paused. "Nobody would answer my questions. They wouldn't let me see her body." She sighed. "I didn't find out, until years later that the scene was beyond bloody. Her throat was gone. She was…not much in the place was disturbed. Just a thing or two knocked over. But, nothing that would point to a robbery or anything like that. Just my grandmother, lying in the middle of her living room floor…." She trailed off, shuddering at the thought.

"Hell hounds?" Dean asked.

Diana shrugged. "It didn't act like any ordinary animal, whatever attacked her. Granny kept pies, cakes, and cookies around. She had that stuff out, all the time. Nothing was eaten. Whatever it was came in, attacked her, and left. That was what the police told the family."

Jones kept looking back and forth between Diana and the Winchesters. "What the…? That doesn't happen! I mean…."

"The Winchesters deal with some weird…." Neal began

"This does not happen." Jones repeated.

"Actually," Dean replied. "It kinda does."

"All the time." Sam added.

"You're crazy!" Jones retorted.

Dean shrugged. "We've been called worse."

Jones was shocked by Dean's reaction. He had expected protest, something. Their calm demeanor had him really worried. And, another thing finally struck him, they were not, at all what he expected. Cold-blooded killers don't express concern for others. Especially not for people they don't even know. And, also, he had not missed how quickly they had come to Neal's defense, when they felt he had been threatened. Not the actions of cold-blooded killers.

"Okay, so what…what happened to the guy who was just here then? He just…." Jones looked around. "Where id he go? How did he leave? I didn't see him go out the door."

"He's the King of Hell. He can leave pretty much any way he chooses." Dean responded.

Jones opened his mouth, closed it, then said. "The good book does not mention him."

Sam shook his head. "Lucifer ws overthrown by Crowley, centuries later."

"Yeah...um…well, I gotta go. Back to the office." Jones said, looking at Peter. "My crazy tank is full, and the meter is just going off the charts!"

"Clinton, this is…." Peter started.

Jones stepped back and held up his hands. "I don't want to know what this is."

"You're in this, Agent Jones, whether you like it or not." Sam informed him.

Peter sighed. He had not wanted his agents to be a part of this, for the obvious reason, the Winchesters were wanted felons. And two, because they did scared the hell out of him, and he believed their crazy.

"Clinton, I get…this is…weird." Peter said.

"We left weird behind a long, long time ago." Jones retorted.

Peter nodded. "I get that, Clinton. But, trust me, Sam and Dean are legit. They work with some seriously freaky stuff. But…it's all real."

Jones stared at Peter for a moment. The story about El's necklace still on his mind. It was all a bit much.

Jones looked at the Winchesters again. He could read people, pretty well. At least, he thought so. And, he was not getting crazy killer from these two. He didn't' know what to think. But, if Peter…if he believed them. And, Neal, well, he didn't trust Neal on a personal level. But he knew, in Neal's line of work, he needed to develop that sense also, and from what he could tell, Neal's ability to read people was excellent. And it was obvious that Caffrey trusted the Winchesters. And, he couldn't discount the things Diana had said. He had not known this stuff. He trusted Diana; she was as sane as they come. And yet, she believed in this stuff. She had actually seen things, with her own eyes. That counted for something. He just didn't know how all the pieces fit.

They all turned at the sound of knocking. It was June. Neal had promised to watch her little baby so that she could go shopping and run some errands.

"I hope that I am not interrupting, I can…." June said seeing all the people in Neal's apartment.

Neal shook his head as he opened the door wider. The pug ran into the room and went right for Sam, jumping and barking, begging to be picked up.

"He'll be okay, June." Sam said as he bent down and swept the dog up into his arms.

June nodded and closed the door, leaving Neal to his company.

TBC

END NOTES: I love putting little comedic moments into my stories. I just think that that help ease the tension in those intense scenes. Comedy, I think, is difficult to write, and it actually be funny. So, that said, I am glad if these attempts at humor make you chuckle. This chapter refers back to the 4th installment of this series, 'Under Arrest?' JL

FYI: Mark Shephard played Curtis Hagen on the pilot episode of the USA Network series White Collar. His character was a criminal nicknamed 'The Flying Dutchman,' and it was the first case Peter and Neal worked/solved together. Mark came back in the last season to reprise his role as Hagen. Hagen bribed Neal. Hagen ended up getting killed for his trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: I am truly sorry it has taken me so long to update. I am working a full-time job now. And it has left me little time to do much else. I am able to sit and write at my job. But, I can't post at my job. I can't even use my email and save a draft of my work. So, I have to print my chapters and then find time to type them again. So, I am writing, I am just not finding much time for the 'rewriting.' JL

Sam and Dean turned to Neal.

"If you know where Mozzie is, Neal…." Dean implored.

Neal shook his head. "Plausible deniability."

"A wired transaction to an offshore account, type thing?" Jones asked.

Neal sighed. "Pretty much." He looked at Den. "The transaction's already happened, Mozzie's…."

"Where would he go? Where does he live?" Sam asked.

"He has houses all over the city, guys. He could be at any of them…except Tuesday."

Sam and Dean just looked at the conman. Today was Tuesday. What did that have to do with anything?

"He names his safehouses after the days of the week. And, for sure, he won't be at Tuesday." Neal explained.

Dean shook his head. "I almost understand your little, bald friend, Neal. That scares me!"

The agents couldn't help but grin at that one. They had had the same thought, many, many times.

"So, where do we…? Sam started.

Neal saw the brother's worry. "Is Mozzie really…?"

"Crowley killed dozens of people, Neal, for a few stones." Dean reminded him.

"Call him, Neal." Sam instructed as he put the dog on the floor. "Where's your laptop?"

Neal shook his head at Sam. "The phone won't be traceable, Sam. Mozzie uses burner phones. He has no account with any cell company. So, you can't track him that way either."

Dean looked around. He pulled out one of his guns and released the magazine and took 8 silver bullets with markings on them out." He gave two bullets, each, to the agents and to Neal. He then pulled out one of his guns and checked the magazine. He handed it to Neal. "You only have 2 shots. They won't kill him. But they will stop him, bind him, temporarily, so make them count!"

Neal nodded. He took the gun and popped out the magazine. He loaded the two bullets, and replaced the magazine. He then engaged the safety and put the gun into his belt at the small of his back.

The agents were stunned. They knew Neal didn't like guns. But he had handled the weapon like he knew what he was doing. And the fact that he was a convicted felon and should not even have a gun in his possession was just….

"What do you mean?" Clinton asked. "Bind him?"

"We etched devil traps onto the bullets." Sam explained as Dean gave each agent two bullets.

"Regular bullets have no effect." Dean stated.

"It's a bullet! How can it not…?" Peter started.

"You can't kill something that's not alive, Agent Burke." Dean told him.

"What happens after he's trapped?" Jones asked.

"We send him back to Hell." Sam said, matter-of-factly.

The agents had been nervous watching Dean handle the loaded gun. They had been even more nervous and very confused when Dean had handed a weapon to Neal.

Diana looked at Neal. "And since when do you like guns?"

"I don't like them. But it doesn't mean I don't know how to use one." Neal replied.

Peter knew that that was a loaded statement. He would ask Neal about it later.

Dean put his hand in his jacket pocket and took out a piece of black chalk. He handed it to Neal. He then found a piece of paper and draw out what they had etched into the bullets. He handed the drawing to Neal.

"I need you to draw this out on your floor and then cover it with a rug." Dean explained. "This is if Crowley comes back. If he steps into the circle, he's trapped. HE can't remove himself. That happens, you call us. But, whatever you do, don't go near him.

The brothers then got written directions from Neal. Neal didn't like giving Mozzie up like that. But Crowley scared him. And the fact that the Winchesters were afraid of him told Neal that he needed to do whatever was necessary to save his friend.

Neal looked at the drawing and nodded. He had been thrust into their world, and he didn't like it.

"Is this really…?" Neal started..

Dean looked at Neal. "You saw what he can do." Dean then turned and looked at the agents. "Peter…agents. Sam and I will take care of Crowley." He put his gun into the waist band of his jeans and then pulled his jacket down over it.

Sam dug into his pocket and produced three small bottles of holy water. He handed them out.

"Salt works, too." Dean replied.

The agents just looked at Dean. "Caffrey will tell you how the salt works." He then turned to Neal. "We'll be calling you."

The brothers started to leave, then Dean turned back to Peter. "I know it will do no good to tell you this. But," His voice took on an almost pleading tone. "Don't engage him. Don't believe him, whatever he says. He plays dirty. He's ruthless, and he rigs the game in his favor." He sighed. "If you shoot him, trap him. Call us!"

The Winchesters left via the back staircase and Peter, Diana and Jones were trying to decide how to approach the situation. Peter shook his head. He was coming up with nothing.

"What is it with the salt?" Peter asked.

"You put a heavy line in the window sills and doorways, and it is supposed to keep bad things out.?" Neal explained as he opened and closed cabinets, looking for salt.

"You believe this stuff?" Jones asked.

"Sam and Dean aren't crazy, Clinton." Neal said, as he continued to search. "And they are not cold-blooded killers." He paused. "Had they been, we would all be dead right now. There's…there's something to this. Believe what you want. But, there is something to it."

Sam and Dean met up with Mozzie at Sunday. Mozzie was leaving the building as they approached him. Mozzie didn't recognize them right away.

Sam started to speak.

"Thanks, Moose. I will take it from here." Crowley said as he appeared on the scene. "You two led me right to this…fellow. I owe you each a muffin basket."

"Bite me!" Dean yelled in frustration.

"Maybe later, Darling." Crowley said. "I'm a bit busy at the moment."

TBC


End file.
